Megas XLR - Road Trip
by MadHat886
Summary: Thanks to Coop doing what he does best, he sends Megas into another universe. Now he and his friends go from one universe to another trying to find their way back home. And show the giant anime robot shows how to really use a giant robot, New Jersey City style. And destroy as much as their universe as he can while there.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Megas XLR or anything else that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Megas XLR - Road Trip

Codename the 'Avatar;, Megas was originally a prototype assault mech built by the Glorft as the coup de grace to the human race. However, the Earth Coalition captured it and Kiva spent two years modifying it into a human use mech as the last hope for the Coalition and mankind against the Glorft. Kiva installed a Time Drive Unit, hoping to send Megas back in time to the Battle of the Last Stand, humanity's last failed major offensive against the Glorft, and change the outcome of the war forever.

During the Glorft siege of the Earth Coaliton Lunar base, under direct orders from Warmaster Gorrath, Kiva prepared to send the MEGAS back in time... back to the Battle of the Last Stand. However, the Glorft mech corps attacked and destroyed the defenders and MEGAS' head was blown off when Kiva tried to transfer to MEGAS from her mech. The MEGAS was then thrown to the time warp and landed on the New Jersey junkyard in the 1930s, malfunctioned and remained deactivated throughout the years, until in 2004, Coop found, repaired and customized it, becoming the XLR (eXtra Large Robot) of today.

When testing MEGAS out, Coop and his best friend Jamie are attacked by Kiva and her drone mech escort, who had jumped through time to find Megas. Kiva realized she can't pilot Megas anymore: Coop has replaced the failing parts with ones of his own design. Moreover, he destroyed the time module (not realizing what did this thing do) and the neural interface (replacing it with controls of his car and reserve controls of two gamepads). Since the only one who could pilot it now was Coop, she then decides to train him. Coop, Jamie and Kiva are then attacked by an entire army of Glorft mechs led by Gorrath, who seeks to recover Megas. With Coop's piloting skills, Megas defeats the Glorft, forcing Gorrath to retreat. However, the Glorft Commander told Gorrath that they could not return to their time unless they recovered Megas and its Time Drive Unit, not knowing the latter does not exist anymore.

Now Kiva has to fix the time flux unit and train Coop in Megas to be ready to beat the Glorft once and for all, if Coop doesn't screw it up first.

"Alright Kiva, I have a little surprise for you," Coop said as he drive Megas around in the sky over the city.

As a young child, Coop grew within Jersey City with his mother living in a hip house with a basement. Being most of the time in his basement, Coop used the Television and his gaming consoles as a form of entertainment to pass his time. As time went by, his gaming skills greatly improved, to a point where he could compete in gaming competition, often referred as a 'nerd' for such. Nevertheless, he found himself of lots of different flavors for his characters that made him much more unique than the average nerd, being a huge fan of Rock and Metal themed music, a guy who can't miss a wrestling show. By age ten, he begins to gain massive weight from overeating, slowing becoming a 'couch potato'. Little did he care, he was being laughed at by most girls around him in embarrassing situations, such as attempting to climb bookcases, playing a dancing game, and even unintentional jogging. Spending most of his teenage life with Jamie, he built a strong relationship with him as the 'Big guy, small guy' relationship. Hanging out finding new games to play, watch shows on the Television together, or find a new useful piece of junk at Goat's junkyard. As reaching his adulthood, he began competing at multiple competitions, such as gaming, eating, car shows, and bowling.

"I hope this is better than your last surprise," Jamie said sitting next to him.

Jamie usually is seen on Coop's couch, reading a magazine, where his imagination takes him into a different place, where he is in power, and Coop and Kiva are under his control. In combat, Jamie usually hides under the seats in the car, while Megas fights, and gives extremely cowardly advice and screams. Jamie usually tries to pass himself off as a, "ladies man" and usually ditches Coop and Kiva to flirt with women, aliens or not. The end result usually ends with physical pain for Jamie.

"Did you make some more upgrades?" Kiva ask.

Kiva served as a military pilot in the year 3037 for the Earth Coalition and was M.E.G.A.S's test pilot during that being sent back in time only to find M.E.G.A.S was destroyed and ultimately rebuilt (and heavily modified) by Coop. After she finds Megas in control of Coop and Jamie, she assaults them with two other mechs, attempting to retrieve the robot. After being defeated by Megas in the hands of Coop as well as witnessing his victory over the Glorft, she reluctantly starts to train Coop to fight in Megas.

Kiva continues to be stuck in the past unable to repair the time flux in Megas. Her deep seeded hatred for the Glorft is apparent in the series and she has shown she and will do whatever it takes to defeat them. Though she is shown not to like either Coop or Jamie in the beginning, her attitude gradually warms to them over the course of the time she stayed with them. Kiva appears not to like anything in the past except slushies and potentially beef jerky.

"Yes, I did. I took the time drive and rebuilt it. And did some mods on it to make it work better," Coop said pressing a button on the dash board. Up comes the rebuilt time drive but is now heavily modified by Coop.

"Coop what did you do?" Kiva ask staring at the way home for her. But seeing that it's Coop who rebuild it, she has all the reason to worry.

"Made it better," Coop said.

"Better?" Jamie and Kiva ask.

"Sure, I know what, I'm doing," Coop said hitting the switch on the Time Drive.

Megas glowed as it teleported away then reappeared over a vast forest at night.

"This isn't the future," Kiva said bringing up her hard light computer trying to figure out where they are.

"It works but, I think you had it in reverse," Jamie said.

"Okay maybe, I went too far," Coop said.

"Coop you didn't make a time machine you created a teleport drive that can teleport to other universes," Kiva said looking over her data her scans gave her.

"Wait you mean like in Universal Tour where the hero goes from one universe to another?" Coop ask.

"Yes but you rip a hole in the fabric of time and space doing it," Kiva said. "I have no idea how to get back to our universe now."

"Don't worry, I can just teleport us to one universe to another till we find someone who can help us," Coop said.

"Actually that's a good idea. Maybe we'll come across someone who can help us with the time drive," Kiva said.

"Guys there's something you should see," Jamie said pointing downwards.

On the ground a giant 9 tail fox is attacking a city next to a mountain with 4 heads craved into it. The fox is even bigger than Megas if it was standing in front of it.

"Okay first, I'll save that city then we'll be off," Coop said.

"But look at the size of that thing," Jamie said.

"I beaten guys way bigger then that before," Coop said as he drives down.

Megas unleash a wave of missiles hitting the fox but also hitting the buildings around it. The fox whip it's tails hitting Megas sending it flying through several buildings. Picking itself back up Megas lifts the big tower it's next to and slam it down on the fox then swung it around like a bat sending the fox flying into the mountain. Megas throws the tower at the fox embedding it into the mountain. Megas open up the missiles, lasers, gatling guns, and rocket launchers ports all over its body and blasted the fox. The firepower reduced the mountain in rubble in seconds.

The fox burst from the rubble and grabs Megas with its tails and slams it into the buildings. Megas breaks free and uses its Super-Destructor Mode, it covers itself with mighty rocket launchers and its arms and chest protrude giant guns. The fox having been on the receiving end of its firepower could only stare as the giant metal things fires its weapons at it. Megas reduced all the buildings around and behind the fox into rubble only stopping when the weapon systems began overheating. But of course it has a really faulty targeting system. The fox stared dumbly around itself as all but it and the ground its standing on was untouched.

"Great going Coop you hit everything but the giant fox," Jamie said.

"Don't worry, I'll just keep hitting it," Coop said.

"Coop, I did a scan on the fox and it's an energy being. Even if you destroy it by smashing it will just reform later," Kiva said.

"Energy being?" Coop ask.

"Then how is it we're hitting it?" Jamie ask.

"Seems Megas is giving out a field of energy from proton and plasma drives that is allowing it to hit it," Kiva said looking at the data on her screen.

"I guess, I cross some wires," Coop said as both Jamie and Kiva look at him.

"So that's way its getting warm here," Jamie said as Megas being close to the fox is feeling the heat coming from it.

"Yes the heat coming from it is massive," Kiva said scanning the fox for any weakness.

"It should cool it off then," Jamie said off handedly.

"Cool off," Coop said as he switch on the Freeze Gun.

The freeze gun pop out of Megas's chest and blasted the fox encasing it in ice.

"There that handles that," Coop said.

"Till it melts free," Kiva said.

"Already on it," Coop said as he pops a grappling hook from Megas's arms and tows the ice block with the fox trap inside up into the air.

Once in space Megas kept flying till he past all the planets in that solar system and stops at the edge. He frees the ice block as sends it flying into dark space sending the fox still trap inside floating in the endless void of space. Where it will never be able to free itself or return to its home world. (1)

"There now it's gone and, I saved that city it was attacking," Coop said.

"Lets just get out of here before something else comes along," Jamie said.

"And find our way back to our universe," Kiva adds.

"Sure," Coop said hitting the Time Drive sending them to another universe.

!

Back on the planet they just left -

Minato and Kushina who is holding their newborn son, Naruto burst out of the rubble that was once their village. Coming out from their hidy holes the other villagers came out as well. They could only stare at the ruins of their once great village that was destroyed by that giant metal thing.

"Minato what just happen?" Kushina ask.

"Have no idea. But the metal giant took care of the fox," Minato said.

"And destroyed the entire village," Kushina adds seeing there isn't a building of any kind left standing intact. (2)

"At least we won't have to seal the fox into our son now," Minato said looking at the sleeping form of their son in Kushina's arms.

"There's that," Kushina said smiling at Naruto.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - If you're wondering how Megas was able to fight an energy being it's simply. Coop mess around with Megas systems allowing it to be able to fight energy beings his way and weapons works just fine on them as well. Besides this is Coop we're talking about. He does that all the time in the show.

2 - Coop is going to traveling to different shows mostly giant robot animes to show them how to really use a giant robot. And destroying things even worse then the Dirty Pair. No scratch that at least when he destroys things at least no one gets killed which, I'm keeping with the show cannon, while those two saves but destroys and kills many people while they're doing it.

!


End file.
